


Do You Guys Believe Me Now?

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of ghost Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Guys Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “It Was Only A Glitch…Right?”

Gavin didn’t want to go to work ever since his paranormal experience the day before. Ray also told everyone at the office and everybody was making fun of him so that was another reason he didn’t want to go. He didn’t sleep at all because he kept on having nightmares about ghost Ray. He was lying on his bed when he heard his bedroom door open. He pulled his sheets up to face, thinking that this was another nightmare. He heard footsteps getting closer to him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped and squealed, falling out of his bed in the process.

He got up from the floor to see Geoff standing in his room, chuckling.

“What’s wrong with you Gavin? Did I scare you?” He asked.

“Nah, you didn’t scare me at all.” Gavin said trying to shrug it off.

Geoff just chuckled again. “Well don’t just stand there. Get ready for work.”

“I..uh..I don’t feel well.” Gavin faked a cough. “Can I stay home?”

“Bullshit, Gavin. You’re not sick.” Geoff said. “Are you trying to make an excuse to not go to work?”

“No.” Gavin answered quickly.

“Yes you are. Are you scared of going to work because you might see another ‘ghost’?” Geoff said, make air quotes with his hands at the word ghost.

“But I did see a ghost, Geoff.” Gavin whined.

“Right. Well you’re not staying home, so go get ready for work.” Geoff walked out of his room. Gavin just made a face at him when Geoff’s back was turned. He really didn’t want to go to work today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Achievement Hunters were setting up and getting ready to record their next Let’s Play. Ray walks in the office but just stands in the doorway. Gavin looks in his direction and he automatically squeals. “LOOK! HE’S BACK!” Gavin screamed. Everyone was looking at the direction he was pointing.

“Nah man, I‘m just fucking with you.” Ray said and the whole office erupted in laughter.

“That wasn’t funny, Ray.” Gavin yelled.

“Yeah it was.” Ray said, as he sat as his desk. Gavin just made a pouty face. Everyone eventually calmed down from their laughter and started recording their Let’s Play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were only 10 minutes into the Let’s Play until the power went out. “Are you shitting me?!” Michael yelled.

“Well at least we didn’t do as much, unlike last time we were an hour in before we lost power.” Ray responded. Gavin started panicking a little.

“What’s wrong Gavin? Are you scared that a ghost is gonna show up.” Michael teased.

“Shut up.” Gavin said. Yeah, he was scared that ghost Ray may show up. He looked at the doorway to see Ray standing there again. “Haha, Ray. Nice try. I’m not falling for that again.” Gavin said.

“Falling for what?” Ray questioned. Gavin spun his head to where Ray was sitting then back at the door. Gavin yelped.

“HOLY SHIT!” Ray screamed. Everyone looked at where Ray and Gavin were looking and what they saw was a ghost version of Ray. “HOLY SHIT!” Everyone screamed in unison.

“See I told you he was real.” Gavin said. “Do you guys believe me now?”

“No way this is real.” Jack said, still in shock. The whole office just sat there, frozen in place except for Gavin. He just crawled under his desk, tucked his knees in and started rocking back and forth, thinking that he was safer under his desk. The room was quiet except for Gavin’s sobs. Then they heard a little faint voice.

“Does anyone hear that?” Jack questioned.

“Yeah I hear it too.” said Geoff. The faint voice grew louder and louder until it was audible enough to hear.

“No way in, no way out.” Everyone looked at the direction where the ghost was standing. They realized it was the ghost chanting. “No way in, no way out.” It kept on chanting, getting louder with each chant. Suddenly he stopped, but he moved at a quick pace towards Ray. It stopped, nearly inches away from Ray’s face. All of a sudden, it went into Ray’s body. Ray’s eyes turned white.

“DID THAT GHOST JUST POSSESED RAY?!” Michael squeaked. Gavin was sobbing harder now.

Ray was staring with a blank face and the room was quiet. Then, Ray started chanting again but it started loud. “No way in, no way! No way in, no way out! NO WAY IN, NO WAY OUT!” At this point, Gavin ran out of the office and hid in the same closet from last time. However, as soon as he hid himself in the closet, the power came back on and the ghost left Ray body and it just vanished. Ray felt a little light-headed.

“What just happened?” Ray asked.

“That ghost just freaking possessed your body, that’s what happened.” Michael answered.

“I’m gonna go get Gavin.” Geoff said as he walked out of the office.

Gavin was in tears now. He can’t believe that two days in a row, he saw a ghost version of Ray. He was rocking back and forth until he heard a click from the door. He hid his face in his knees when the door opened.

“Leave me alone!” He shouted.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. It’s only me.” Geoff said. “The powers back and the ghost vanished. C’mon, let’s get back to the office. Gavin stood up and walked out of the closet behind Geoff.

Geoff and Gavin returned to the office and everyone was still in shock about what just happened.

“Listen Gavin, I’m really sorry I didn’t believe you and made fun of you.” Geoff apologized.

“Yea, me too.” Michael said

“I think we all are.” Ray added.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to stay here much longer in case it happens again. Geoff said. “How about we all take a break and get something to eat?” Everyone couldn’t agree with him anymore and just dashed out of the office. After that day, they never made fun of Gavin again and they became believers of ghosts.


End file.
